sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Entrance Exam
The Entrance Exam (受験, Juken) is a test used to determine rank placement into Elemental Academy. Content The test consists of two parts: an academic portion (given that this is a DOE-certified institution) and a dueling portion (because of its academia status) *Academics; consists of content the student should have learned in their previous grade level in mind that the test is generally built around content a typical student in Hawaiʻi is expected to know; there are other variants of the exam for those out of state/country. *Dueling; consists of simply dueling a set number of instructors and also a written test on the basics (how does the game work; mechanics, flow of gameplay). **Keep in mind that wins do not necessarily guarantee a high score; neither do losses contributing to a low score. Participants are graded for not only their performance but their attitude as well. Even if a participant loses, they may receive a high remark for taking their loss(es) in stride and keep trying again. The inverse is true in that a participant may get low marks for boasting about their victories and/or not accepting defeat. Grading Both sections are worth 500 points each, for a total of 1,000 possible points. Depending on the results of the test, the applicant is hereby placed into the following dormitories. As noted, the academic portion is worth more so winning high in the duel portion will not guarantee entry into Blaze Blue (it also depends on the academic section). The grade is calculated as thus: + 0.4(duelist) = final. A perfect score would be 0.6(500) + 0.4(500) = 300 + 200 = 500. A percentage can be calculated by simply dividing this score by five to get it out of 100. The scale is given below with M being the weighted scores and N being the weighted percentage. *Blaze Blue: N ≥ 80 ≥ 400 *Lightning Yellow: 60 ≤ N < 80 ≤ M < 400 (Or if applicant is under the age of 10 and would score into Blaze Blue) *Lava Red: 40 ≤ N < 60 ≤ M < 300 *Stone Brown: N < 40 < 200 Examples To demonstrate how this works, let us have three examples of student scores. *A potential student receives 374 on the academic portion and 475 on the dueling portion score of 849 . We calculate his/her scores into the formula: 0.6(374) + 0.4(475) = 224.4 + 190.0 = 404.3, which places them into the Blaze Blue dorm. However, if this student were age 8-9, then they would be placed into the Lightning Yellow dorm until they reach their 10th birthday. *Now let us assume that another student wishes to enter the academy. She scores a 446 on the academic portion and 187 on the dueling portion of 633. With scores calculated into the formula: 0.6(446) + 0.4(187) = 267.6 + 74.8 = 342.4, into Lightning Yellow. In this example, a person may do poorly on the duelist portion however their academic smarts may salvage them and place them into the higher area. *For a third and final situation, let us assume average marks on both parts of the exam. A student scores 298 on the academics and 302 on dueling of 611. Scores are: 0.6(298) + 0.4(302) = 178.8 + 120.8 = 299.6, placing them in Lava Red (but on the brink of Lightning Yellow). Actual Scores The following information contains the precise scores of certain characters in the fanfiction. Signers Fall 2010 (Season 1) *Jason scored at the top of Blaze Blue (and as such, the school). His scores were 480 for academics and 500 for dueling 980. Formula: 0.6(480) + 0.4(500) = 288 + 200 = 488 (rank 1). *Posie got the following scores: 474 for academics and 500 for dueling 974. Formula: 0.6(474) + 0.4(500) = 284.4 + 200 = 484.4 '''(rank 2) *Cinnamon received the following: 458 for academics and 489 for dueling 947. Formula: 0.6(458) + 0.4(489) = 274.8 + 195.6 = '''470.4 (rank 4) *Ruka received the following: 457 for academics and 475 for dueling 932. Formula: 0.6(457) + 0.4(475) = 274.2 + 190 = 464.2 (rank 5) *Rua received the following: 453 for academics and 481 for dueling 934. Formula: 0.6(453) + 0.4(481) = 271.8 + 192.4 = 464.2 (rank 5) *Sakura received the following: 472 for academics and 477 for dueling 949. Formula: 0.6(472) + 0.4(477) = 283.2 + 190.8 = 474 (rank 3) Spring 2011 (Season 2) *Latias scored the following: 410 for academics and 452 for dueling 862 Formula: 0.6(410) + 0.4(452) = 246.0 + 180.8 = 426.8 (Blaze Blue) *Latios scored the following: 437 for academics and 446 for dueling 883 Formula: 0.6(437) + 0.4(446) = 262.2 + 178.4 = 440.6 (Blaze Blue) Other Students (40+% or 200+ Weighted Exam Points) *Leilani Chizurae received a 349 on academics and 268 on dueling 617. Formula: 0.6(349) + 0.4(268) = 209.4 + 107.2 = 324.7 '''(Lava Red). *Rosie got 426 in academics and 392 in dueling 818. Formula: 0.6(426) + 0.4(392) = 255.6 + 156.8 = '''412.4, which ranks her into Blaze Blue. However due to her age (9), she is Lightning Yellow until she turns 10. (Though with that said, she stays with her older siblings in Blaze Blue) *Masashi Tokuragawa received a 418 in academics and 407 in dueling 825. Formula is 0.6(418) + 0.4(407) = 250.8 + 162.8 = 413.6 '(Blaze Blue). *Shira received a 370 on academics and 185 on the dueling portion 555. Formula: 0.6(370) + 0.4(185) = 222 + 74 = '''296 '(Lava Red) *Akari received a 407 on academics and 367 on the dueling portion 774. Formula: 0.6(407) + 0.4(367) = 244.2 + 146.8 = '''391 (Lightning Yellow). *Enrique received a 400 on academics and 388 in dueling 788. Formula is 0.6(400) + 0.4(388) = 240.0 + 155.2 = 395.2'' ''(Lightning Yellow). He was close to making it into Blaze Blue (missing it by 4.8 points). Other Students (< 40% or < 200 Weighted Exam Points) Please note that the students listed in this category are either no longer students at Elemental Academy or are incapacitated. As a consequence, such results are no longer applicable. '' *Giryu received a 149 on the academics and 123 on the dueling portion 272. Formula is: 0.6(149) + 0.4(123) = 89.4 + 49.2 = '''138.6' (Stone Brown), fitting Giryu's title as "bottom of his class". Considering Giryu's attitude in the series, it may not be surprising to see he got a low score on the dueling portion. *Aterius received a 77 on academics and 40 on the dueling portion 117. Formula is: 0.6(77) + 0.4(40) = 46.2 + 16.0 = 62.2 (Stone Brown). *DW was too young to enter the academy, however she was allowed an exception to take said test. With that said, she received only 40 points on academics a preschool level test, which is dismal and 0 on dueling (because of her attitude); her total is 40. Formula is 0.6(40) + 0.4(0) = 24, holding the title of the lowest scoring student in Elemental Academy history. (Her expulsion though makes this point moot) *Francine received a 109 on the academic portion and 0 points for dueling for the same reasons as DW 109. Formula is simply 0.6(109) + 0.4(0) = 65.4 Trivia *The minimum age to become a Blaze Blue student being set at 10 might be an implicit reference to the Pokémon series (in the sense they need to be 10 to be an official Trainer in this case, a student of top honors, if looked at from a physiological/psychological perspective). **All of Team Sakura is over this age; however Rosie is a few months underage (9 years, 11 months). At 12:00 am on her birthday, she will become a Blaze Blue student proper. *It should be noted that the criteria to enter into the Lava Red borders on the upper limit of what is considered "failing" in most academic institutions. **It should be noted that 40% can translate into a D/low-C average if the instructor grades on a curve. Category:Academic Issue